The day Lina gets hers
by Solaris
Summary: When a woman believes she has the Decepticons as her allies to kill off her rival, but are they really her allies?


**The day Lina gets hers.**  
**Author: Beth Brownell**  
**Rating: Teen**  
**Summary: When a woman believes she has the Decepticons as her allies to kill off her rival, but are they really her allies?**  
**Pairings: Optimus Prime/Elita One**  
**Author's Note: This story came from a dream that I had about these human turned Transformers and what would they really do if the Transformers were really real and they were changed into an Autobot. I own any original characters not seen in the cartoon.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Transformers, just the plotline of this story and the original characters. I do not make any money from the writing of this story, if I did, I would be one of the writers for the movies or the cartoons, which I am not.**

**The day Lina gets hers.**

It was another day that the human like robot by the name of Lina strolled into the hanger and eyed the tall leader of the Autobots. Her red lips curled up into a smile as she started to approach him but she stopped when he turned away from her to look at a pink hued female Autobot, who stood close to him. She fumed as she watched him caress her face plate before placing his head lovingly against her head. 'That is my spark mate, bitch! Optimus Prime is my mate, not yours! She fumed at the display of affection done by another female Autobot other than her, but then again, he tended not to even pay attention to her when they spoke, which she found to be rare, since she tried to speak with him all the time.  
'_I'll make him pay attention to me when I save him from the Decepticons, as I am his true spark mate, not that pink hussy_!' Lina thought to herself as she turned and headed to the edge of the Autobots who listened to Optimus Prime's daily briefing, her white metal skin sparkled in the sunlight with her pink flames tattoos on her arms glittering in the light.

She thought back to when she first crash landed here on Earth several weeks ago, Lina had slammed right onto a red haired human and became her after her sensors took her form and placed it on her body. She didn't know what to think as she was now this strange mix of being an Autobot and the current species of the planet she was on. So she basically ran and hid from everyone. Until one day she saw Optimus looking in the forest where she hid and it was him, who found her hiding in the forest, after the Autobots arrived there picking up on her crash landing. For some strange reason, she fell in love with him at that moment and yet, her Autobot memories screamed otherwise.

But when she got back to the base with the others, she started to take pictures of Optimus and posting them online. Even though no one really knew that she was using her human's online account and uploading them. All of her online friends who were unaware of her new change, believed that the pictures she was uploading was drawings that she did, not that they were real life robots.

She went about how she's the spark bonded mate of this fictional cartoon leader and never really stating anything about that she's now a robot herself or that they were real. She was about to start another upload of the picture she snapped when a sharp pain came to her leg. She turned her attention to what gave her that pain.

"Lina, are you listening?" snapped Cliffjumper, kicking her leg hard enough to put a dent in it.

She glared at him. "Yes, I was," '_Even though you had interrupted my upload of the newest photo I took of Optimus._'

"So do you know we're about to head into battle and he doesn't want anyone showing off for anyone?" Cliffjumper snapped.

Lina looked a bit shocked. "Where are we heading to?"

Cliffjumper told her where they were heading off to. "Try not getting hurt, rookie." and he walked off laughing as he joined Arcee, who was laughing at her as they headed towards the cargo planes.

'_I swear those two will get theirs,_' she thought to herself. It seemed that everyone disliked her the minute that they met her considering that she had stated her full name as Lina Prime.

When Optimus heard what she called herself, he had immediately searched her body for the symbols of the Primes, found none on her and stated that she is not a Prime as she has no symbols of the Primes on her as all Primes had the symbols somewhere on their bodies. He told her that her name will be Lina, not Lina Prime since she did not have the symbols on her person. Everyone tried to like her but she started to state that she's the spark mate of Optimus Prime, thus is why she's a Prime. Everyone basically laughed in her face as they knew who was Optimus Prime's true spark mate and she was not it and that his spark mate didn't take on his title as leader of the Autobots either – she remained the same.

She swore that every Autobot would pay for it as she plotted to make sure that everyone saw how good of a mate she would be for Optimus when the Decepticons kill her rival and the other Autobots. In his grief of losing them, she'll be the one who will comfort him and she'll become his spark mate and those new to the planet will believe that she's a Prime even without the symbols of the Prime on her person. She had gone off searching for the Decepticons, knowing that they would be the ones to help her in killing off her rival. She made sure that she was hidden from the Autobots scanners so her meetings with them would be undetected. She spent a day out of the past three weeks talking to them and getting them ready to kill her rival and then the rest of the Autobots but for Optimus.

She shook herself from her thoughts as she drove up into the cargo plane and got settled in her place which was at the rear of the plane as she would be the first to be unloaded.

Optimus and Elita-One watched as everyone was loaded up. Elita-One looked at Optimus. "Maybe Lina shouldn't go with us on this one?"

"Why's that?" Optimus asked as he turned his optics to his spark mate and then over to Lina.

"She's not training like the others do each day. Lina's main hobby beyond sitting around is watching you, Optimus. She's not battle ready yet and truthfully, she's going to get someone killed. It might even be herself who is killed." Elita-One replied.

"I see her practicing," Optimus stated, defending the new Autobot.

"She does only when you are around; she's showing off for you. But as soon as you leave the area, she puts her weapons away and sits down watching the sky or watching what you are doing." Elita-One said. "Something about her just doesn't feel right."

Before Optimus could ask what she meant by that, Lennox came over and told them both that they were ready for them both to load.

**Three hours later.**  
The Autobots and the members of the N.E.S.T Team arrived in the large field where there were trees on the far side and mountains and what looked like wheat fields. Optimus and Lennox ordered their teams to move carefully.

Lina smirked as she slipped into the woods and found Megatron standing there. "So, Autobot, who do you want me to kill from your team?"

Lina smiled. "I want Elita-One killed and the others but save for Optimus and myself."

"It shall be done, Autobot," Megatron smirked, as he tried to caress her face but his hand was swatted away. "You should have been a Decepticon, Lina as you have the mindset of one."

Lina smirked. "Just do your job, Decepticon," as she slipped back to the edge of the forest looking out knowing that they probably were wondering where she went off at.

Starscream approached Megatron. "Is it wise to trust such a fembot, my Lord Megatron?"

"She will get what she deserves, Starscream," Megatron whispered. "I never promised her that her rival will be killed,"

Starscream walked in front of him. "You are planning something, aren't you, my Lord?"

Megatron didn't say a word as he slowly crept towards the edge of the forest with his sword drawn.

Cliffjumper and Ironhide saw her emerge from the forest and went racing her side, with their weapons pulled. "Where were you, Lina? You were supposed to be with me and Arcee, not run off into the forest!"

Lina put on an innocent look as she pointed to the forest. "I thought I saw something so I went to investigate it,"

"You never do that when you are partnered up with another Autobot, you stupid rookie!" Ironhide roared at her.

"You are pulling rookie mistakes and this is going to be the last time you'll be coming out on missions with us!" Cliffjumper snapped off at her. Ironhide went off towards Optimus and the others. "I will be reporting this to Optimus and make sure that you are left behind at base since you are pulling rookie mistakes that will get this team hurt."

As soon as Cliffjumper turned his back and headed off, Lina started to grumble under her breath. '_You will be the next one dead after the bitch is dead,_'

As soon as she noticed where Elita and the others were, she stayed further back at the rear of the group, ready to run away when the attack happened. But what she didn't see was Megatron sneaking up behind her and slammed his sword into her back.

"You will not trick the Autobots with your plan, Lina, all Autobots know that Elita-One is and always will be Optimus Prime's love interest and you will never be it," Megatron hissed by her head as he yanked his sword out letting her bleed oil over herself before he slammed his blade right into her spark killing it. He looked up at Optimus and smiled. "She was plotting to have everyone here but you Optimus and her killed while their backs were turned. That is not what an Autobot would do but a Decepticon. Lina is a Decepticon who wants you as her spark mate,"

Optimus looked at Lina's remains. "She wanted me as her spark mate?" Megatron nodded. "But I am already taken as there is no one else but Elita-One for me."

Elita-One walked over to Optimus. "She knew I was his spark mate. Everyone told her that I was his and he was mine,"

Megatron smirked. "She was jealous as the humans would say, of you loving Optimus when she wanted to be in that place."

"Well, even if her plan had succeeded, I still wouldn't considered her to be my spark mate," Optimus stated. "She's not my type."

Elita-One looked at the dead fembot. "Why did she want to be my spark mate's mate, when everyone knows that I am his love interest?"

Everyone shrugged, till one of the N.E.S.T members spoke up, "She made a comment that she loved Optimus from the moment she saw him and she wanted him to be hers." The soldier turned to look at Optimus and then to the others. "She's what we would have called Obsessive as her only thought was to be with Optimus in every shape, form and way possible. Some of us, soldiers, would walk past her sleeping bay to hear her moan out his name in the middle of the night while she's in her sleep mode and would actually see her form moving like she was having sexual relations with someone."

Another soldier nodded. "And we would disturb her on purpose to see who she was having a hot dream about. We figured it was the memory of her lover that she could no longer have since he was not here, but what she told us, basically made us not like her very much."

Bulkhead asked. "So who was it?"  
"Optimus," the soldiers replied. "And the thing was, she went into detail about how she dreamt that he was taking her while she was in recharge mode, which is something we both knew he would never lower himself to do to a fembot,"

Elita-One's hands flexed angrily as she looked at the dead fembot. She knew Optimus like the back of her own robotic hands, she knew he would never do that. "Let me rip her to shreds! There is no way that Optimus would do something so base towards a fembot! He would never ever force a fembot to interface with him!"

Bulkhead kicked the remains. "So what do we do with her remains?"

Arcee looked at it and then to the others. "If we return to base with her remains it will pose questions from the other soldiers as in did we let her be killed by the Decepticons knowing that we disliked her?"

Lennoxlooked at Arcee. "I doubt they'll question that as everyone at the base didn't really like her anyways, from what they told me she acted like she was the leader of the Autobots and was ordering them about like she knew what Optimus wanted us to do. They came to me asking me if I had told Lina to tell them what Optimus wanted them to do. I did not ask her to relay orders to my men. Optimus knows that I would tell my men personally, not send an Autobot to do my work."

"So what about sending her remains to this planet's sun?" Cliffjumper asked. "It would be a permanent solution to the problem of where the house her remains at."

Optimus looked at them. "What do you think of that idea,Lennox?"

Lennoxshrugged. "It wouldn't hurt the sun accepting her remains and it would be a permanent solution to her since it would basically melt her to nothing."

Elita-One nodded. "It would make me feel better knowing that bitch is gone permanently. Who will do the deed?"

Starscream approached them. "If you do not have someone to fly to the Sun . . . I would like to do that personally?"

Ironhide made the comment. "Why are we letting the Decepticons do this?"

Optimus shook his head. "There is no Autobot here that can actually fly in space and the only one who can is Starscream. If he sends her to the sun, he can." He turned to Megatron. "Will you allow him?"

Megatron nodded. "Starscream will send the fembot Lina into the sun." He made the motions to Starscream, who bowed to him and shifted to plane form and heavy wires wrapped around Lina and he took hold of the wires and flew off into the sky. "We have no fight here, Optimus, we will depart."

Megatron ordered the retreat of his men leaving the Autobots and N.E.S.T. behind without a battle.

Lennoxlooked at Optimus. "Was this a trick from Lina to draw us here to have us all killed in battle against the Decepticons in order to be your spark mate, Optimus?"

"It sounds like it from what Megatron stated and I believe him." Optimus stated. He turned to look at his team. "Let us all return to base."

They all headed back to base and not one person from the base asked about Lina not being there, just like what the other soldiers said, Lina was not well liked and wouldn't be missed by anyone there. The NEST team's computer expert started his search for anything that was associated to Lina Prime's name and found her page. He alerted the others of this and showed them what she did and saw how many watchers and friends Lina had.

Lennoxlooked at Optimus. "What should we do with her account?"

"Are you able to get into her account?" Optimus asked.  
The computer tech nodded and got into the account. "So what do you want done?"  
Optimus noticed the images and the journal posts about how she's his spark bond mate and how much she loved him and the groups she had made in her devotion of him and other groups. He made the order to delete everything, including the journal posts that Lina had made. It was an hour later, the account was empty of images, journal postings and the groups she joined or created were closed or she left the group. The tech closed the account down and went to the page to find that the page was officially offline. "Everything is removed, Optimus. I will be dealing with all of Lina's e-mail accounts and closing them down as well,"  
"Do it," Optimus replied. "Remove everything that connects to her."

Lennoxlooked at Optimus. "Why remove everything?"  
"She might have stated something that she's a robot and showed what her true form is. Removing everything online will keep us as secret as possible since your government informed everyone that it was a hacker who created those robots when they were after Sam." Optimus stated.

"True, our own techs disproved Megatron's little TV appearance by showing that there was really no robot talking to us. We had them all fooled by our CGI hacker who claimed it was all a hoax pulled off by him. But the incident in Egypt with the destruction of the Great Pyramid was something that we had to contend with by stating that a terrorist group had done that to do harm to the Egyptian people." The tech stated, as he looked at Optimus and the other Autobots who stood around them. A beep was heard as he glanced behind him. "Every e-mail account that Lina had created is now closed and no longer in use."

Optimus looked relieved. "What about her remains? How far is Starscream from the sun?"

The other tech who was watching Starscream from the satellite in space turned to look at Optimus. "He's not too far away from the sun, he's nearing Mercury right now and will be in slingshot range very, very soon."

They all focused their attention on the screen to watch as Starscream neared Mercury and then he did a hard U-turn and shot back towards Earth where the remains of Lina shot past him and flung right into sun where they watched as the sun destroyed the remains of Lina.

"She's now as the humans would say is history," Bulkhead stated.

"Yup," Epps replied, as he leaned against the railing leading up to the platform. "She won't be bothering anyone anymore."

Lennox told everyone to go relax as he turned to see Optimus and Elita-One walking away holding hands. He knew that they were probably talking about what happened as he never seen Elita so angry to where she wanted to harm another Autobot, especially a fembot. He started to think about it. '_The anger is justified for if another man claimed to be my wife's husband and I am still her husband, I would be pissed off to say the least. No one calls my wife their wife unless they are me or her second husband as there is no way I will divorce my wife. For me the vow till death do us part is very serious to me and I mean it. Only death will part us. I guess Lina didn't realize that Optimus wouldn't dump his real spark mate for a hussy like her_.'

_This story is now done._


End file.
